


You're Not the Only Detective

by Palamedes_ (Palamede)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palamede/pseuds/Palamedes_
Summary: I always thought it was weird that none of the Bats called Dick out on acting like Bruce with the whole death faking thing, so now one of them did.





	You're Not the Only Detective

You're Not the Only Detective:

                “Nightwing, can we talk?” Batgirl asked, breaking the thick silence that had smothered the team since Artemis had been killed and the cave had been destroyed.

                “What is it, Batgirl?” he responded curtly, barely looking up from the monitor. The harshness in his voice took Barbara aback; if she hadn’t been looking right at him she would have thought it was Batman speaking. She gathered herself for a moment.

                “A word in private.” She clarified, and gestured over to a door on the other side of Watchtower’s control room, leading to one of the many side corridors. He narrowed his eyes into the infamous glare he had inherited from Batman, but she ignored him and walked away. Reluctantly he followed her, ignoring the Team’s questioning glances. As soon as the door closed behind him she sprung.

                “Why did you fake her death?” she asked. The forwardness of it took him by surprise.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, stalling to come up with some kind of answer that could convince her.

                “Artemis…, I know she isn’t dead, so why did you and Kaldur fake it?” she repeated.

                “I don’t---” He started to deny again but was cut off.

                “Really?” she interrupted, voice raising along with her frustration. “I know you! I know how you grieve, Dick.” They drew eye to eye with each other. “It’s been two years since Jason died and you still beat yourself up over it, and there was nothing you could have done. Now, one of your best friends dies, in your arms on a mission you convinced her to come out of retirement for, and you barely react?”

                Dick deflated, the full weight of everything that had happened in the last few months finally started to show.

                “No one can---” his voice cracked. When he started again his voice was softer, lighter, less like Batman and more like the Dick Grayson Barbara had grown up with. “Everyone’s reactions need to be genuine it’s… it’s easier if no one knows.”

                “Dick, we promised we wouldn’t be like him. We promised, no secrets, no lies, not between us.” Barbara protested. Dick peeled off his domino mask and continued

“I swear that when this is done, I will give you… give everyone the explanation that they deserve, but until then…” he trailed off. Barbara sighed angrily, then pulled down her cowl.

“Just be careful, okay. Don’t lose yourself… don’t become Bruce.” She said, the anger in her voice replaced by a potent mix of sadness and hurt. “You don’t need to do any of this alone.” They held each other for what felt like hours.

“We have to go. The teams waiting.” Dick said hesitantly, afraid to end the moment.

They exchanged one more wistful look, then put their masks back on and returned to the control room. Impulse and Beast Boy both had to jump back from the door as it opened. Nightwing looked around at the Team assembled around the room, they were all giving him and Batgirl questioning looks; some more discreetly than others. Nightwing ignored them all and began the briefing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written and put up anywhere so thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought.


End file.
